More Than You Know
by Kariko
Summary: Why did Hiei come back? Ask him yourself! Drabbles HB. Caution: Character Pregnancy later.
1. Why I came Back

**More Than You Know**

**Chapter One:  
Why I Came Back**

She's annoying, and talks too much, she can't keep a secret unless you constantly threaten and watch her. Not to mention she's so happy that it's irritating. I mean, at least Yukina is a subtle kind of happy. She shouts it to the heavens when something makes her even the least bit content.

But the worst part is that. . . she's loud. And extremely vocal. If you're making the soup the wrong way, she just _has _to let you know. Slouching? You'll get a _lovely_ little lecture about how bad that is for your spine.

And I _never_ use the word 'lovely'.

I guess you get the point. But the thing is, I guess I can't complain too much. She's always been there for us, even if she didn't like to be around a certain demon. And while those bad memories stick around, the first (and only) good one had always lingered as long as I can remember.

It happened on a mission right before we separated. For some reason, Koenma sent her along. Later, I realized that this was because of a certain assassin that worked just outside the walls of the building we were trying to storm.

I was hit with three small arrows, all of which contained a poison. I didn't think the poison had affected me, it was meant for humans after all.

However, after we completed the mission, a couple days after to be more specific, I started to feel weird. Weak.

Yeah, something was definitely wrong here.

I had been standing on another rooftop, watching Yusuke's boring home town and it's pathetic human inhabitants. Kurama's house was quite a ways from here, and I knew Botan moved into an apartment to keep an eye on us. She was much nearer, so I went to her apartment.

She may not have had an unhealthy knowledge about herbs and plants, but her spirit healing would do the trick.

What the hell was I thinking?

"What are you doing here?! I haven't told Yukina anything, I swear!" she shrieked

"Shut up! I just. . ." Oh God, the words wouldn't come out along with my pride. No! I wouldn't admit this to her.

"You just what? I'm not a telepath like you, Hiei." she replied in her annoying voice.

"I. . . need your help." There! I said it. Hopefully she wouldn't hold it over my head.

"Can you speak up?"

By now, I was obviously glaring. "I. Need. Your. Help."

The girl just grinned at me. "Oh. With what?" I knew it. Botan wasn't the kind for blackmail, even if I was.

"I was wondering if you could stop the poison in my body."

"Ah! I was wondering why you were so wobbly after that mission. Luckily for you, this works about 100 times slower on a demon than a human." Wobbly? Am I really that obvious? "Alright, come sit down on the couch." she said, patting a cushion.

Reluctantly, I took a seat and let her get to work. Now, I would never admit this out loud, but the spirit healing tickles a little.

If you tell anyone I said that, you are dead meat. I'm serious.

Immediately after she pricked a little skin and worked on removing the poison, I felt better. Not just better, but even a little stronger. She does have a little skill.

Same goes for this one. Tell anybody that I complimented Botan and I will seriously slice your throat.

But ever since she did that, I started to 'repay' her. Her apartment is on the scary side of town. But she'd never know it. I'll read the minds of creeps near her and watch them closely. I've always taken them out before she notices.

What?! Is it wrong to care about a few people's safety? I mean, I still look after Yukina, but she lives with Genkai, who is very powerful. There's a lot less going on over there.

Once I overheard her telling the girls about a freaky dream she had. She described it. . . and I quote: 'Hiei sort of. . . snuck into my room using the balcony door, which I never lock anyway. I was just sleeping and he walked over and kissed me. Not forcefully, which surprised me. But it was just a gentle peck on the corner of my lip.' She points to that very spot.

I'm not going to comment about that to you.

You'd think I'd leaver her alone. But she _can't _be left alone. She's always in some sort of trouble.

That gets on my last nerve. One minute I think I can relax, the next minute I hear a few thoughts in my head like 'This chick is going to get it.' or even 'Damn, she's hot. Let's. . .'

Yeah, I'd rather not let him finish that sentence. The rating would go up.

She could probably defend herself if she had a baseball bat. But let's face it, you'd look silly carrying that around all day.

But what annoyed me the most was that one night she came home totally sloshed. Yes, that's right: Drunk. I don't know where that idiot went, but she could hardly walk in a straight line. Luckily, I was _kind_ enough to lead. . . okay _drag _her home before the cops could catch her drunk in public.

Not that she remembers. Don't forget, she was intoxicated.

"I thought I might find you up here." I hear a voice behind me.

You've got to be kidding me.

Slowly, she just walks over here, and surprisingly, I don't move.

"Why did you come back?" she asked first. I knew it. I mean, sure I'm an heir to a throne in the Makai, but Murkuro isn't going to drop dead anytime soon.

"That's none of your business." I stated coldly.

"Well, I just wanted you to know, I like it more than you know. It's nice having someone around to protect me." she smiles, and simply walks away.

Maybe she does remember certain things. It's kind of depressing to watch her just leave like that, seeing as how much she told me she 'appreciates' me being around.

Don't get me wrong, though; she's still really annoying.

**Another chapter to come. I think you guys will like the second chapter. Kiss, Kiss! ; D**


	2. Who it Could Be

**More Than You Know **

Chapter One:

Who It Could Be

Still in Hiei's POV, by the way.

I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe it was the fact that she finallyspent the night with me. For once, willingly and not asleep. Botan even offered me tea, sat next to me and started chatting away instead of keeping her distance or stuttering awkwardly.

But around one in the morning, we went out onto her balcony, up to the apartment rooftop and just kind of stared at the night sky. It was the only time that night she was actually quiet. Even I have to admit, that was kind of. . . nice. Later on, she fell asleep, so I carried her to bed again.

I stood on the balcony for a while, staring out at the night sky with her door open. Finally, I decided now that she was not awake, I was no longer welcome there. Setting a foot on the rail, I was about to leap off before I heard a quiet voice behind me. I listened very carefully and bit my lip as I heard the words come out.

"You're not leaving so soon, are you?" she asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Botan is never sad. It's un-Botan like.

For quite a few moments, it was like time stood still. I mean, first she's asleep, making me drag her back in here, next thing I know, she's telling me not to leave.

Like I said, cute face, weird girl.

I thought about it for a minute. I mean, weren't they all used to me leaving at one time or another? It's not like it would be anything new.

For some reason or another, however, my foot came down from the rail and my body turned. Now, I must point out, that if they didn't do that and I just leapt off into the night, none of this would have happened.

You'll find out what 'this' is in a moment.

We stared, contemplating each other, wondering what the other would do next. Again, my body moved without my permission. Step by step, I felt myself moving forward. Not that I wanted to, the whole time I was probably thinking 'Oh shit' or maybe 'What the hell am I doing?! Step backwards, Hiei! BACKWARDS!'

But I guess in the end I somehow made it to her. I felt so comfortable there, that I sat on her bed. Honestly, nothing happened. Really.

Not _that_ night at least. . .

But after that night, I came to her apartment more often instead of hiding in the shadows, like I had usually done. Sometimes, I even walked home with her. Other than that, we didn't really think about taking it farther.

Up until this had been going on for a couple of months. Botan came home all sweaty because for some reason, she had been overworked today; retrieving numerous souls before she was allowed to rest.

Even an overly cheerful grim reaper needs to get away from the dead people once in a while. Even _she _has to admit, that some of the most fatalistic and cynical ones bring you down. But the one that had gotten to her was the very last one. A murder victim who had just been shot by a relative for money related motive.

I could tell how hurt she was. She had never had to escort a murder victim.

I don't know what came over me. I supposed I simply (and reluctantly) put my hand over her shoulder to comfort her. She leaned onto me. We weren't supposed to take it any farther than that. But we did.

Now you know what happened that night. Or at least I'm assuming you're smart enough to _guess_. Maybe I give human minds too much credit. Well, anyhow, it leads us up to this little scene. I'm in the corner pretending not to care, the guys are staring at Botan in awe, all except for Koenma, who is yelling at her.

Occasionally I hear phrases like "How could you do this?!" or "Who's the father?!" or my favorite: "You were drunk, weren't you? Why did I send you to retrieve that ill mother in Vegas!"

The thing that stumps me, however, is that Botan is showing no emotion. Except for a little smile on her face that could be defined as a smirk. You decide.

Koenma keeps interrogating her, getting right up in her face. This little brat is determined to know who the father was. But Botan is crafty. Without even glancing in my direction, she replies:

"Sorry, Koenma, sir. I can't tell you who the father is."

His eyes widen and I'm sure he assumes she's been sleeping around. The number one assumption she won't tell him who the father of this child is. But I know that this is not the case at all.

He clears his throat and looks up again, trying to remain calm. "Botan. If you know, you must tell me who the father is. I simply cannot. . ."

"No, sir. I know for sure who it is, but telling you is not something I'm obligated to do. I can't put him through that kind of humiliation." she holds her head up high and I can tell for sure that she is done talking to him. "May I leave now."

Koenma shakes his head in his hand. With the free hand, he waves and dismisses the ferry girl, knowing that she doesn't want to talk to him right now.

As we walk out, I can hear Yusuke teasing her. At one point he even asks if Kurama went into heat and if he could be the father.

Could he be any more cliche?

I admit, even curiosity strikes me, as well. I mean, it is kind of obvious that I would want to know what this child, boy or girl, looks like.

After all, what father wouldn't be curious about his child's appearance?

One more chapter to go! This wasn't really meant to be a long story that I was going to completely elaborate on. Oh, wait, these are a bunch of drabbles, anyway! Lol. . . Hope to see you in the next chapter. Kiss, Kiss! ; D


End file.
